


ghost of the house

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Death, Ghost Seonghwa, Ghosts, I dont know what to tag, Probably lots of spelling mistakes, Supernatural - Freeform, character back story, hongjoong explains everything, im going to miss writing this every day :(, kq entertainment, lots of death but like is to do with seonghwas past, seonghwa looks after trainee ateez, tell me if i missed anything and ill add it, thats why there is character death, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: seonghwa hasn't had anyone in the house that stays in years and suddenly 7 dorks move inplease read the tags, this covers sensitive topics such as death please don't read if you are easily triggered
Kudos: 21





	ghost of the house

Ghost seonghwa au

kim hongjoong, jeong yunho, kang yeosang, choi san, song mingi, jusng wooyoung and choi jongho are trainees under kq. They recently were tolled they would move into a house just the 7 of them so that they can get to know each other more. 

Hongjoong and san were going to be the first to move in. they boxed all the things they needed and took it to the new house. None of the boys knew each other, they were literally moving in with complete strangers and it kinda scared them. 

San was the first to turn up, the house was already partially furnished which he was thankful about and the fact that he got to chose the bedroom he wanted, he only wanted to share with 1 other person so he found one with two beds and he unpacked his things. 

San was happy there was a working stove that he could make ramyeon and he was excited to meet the others. He got changed and went down the stairs with his packet noodles he planned on making. First he made sure that he had everything he needed, noodles: check, egg: nope, bowl: check, something to eat it all with: check, everything else to go in it: nope. It looked like san needed to go the shop, not that he wanted to, it was just beginning to rain but he put some shoes on quick and locked the door and ran to the shop 5 minutes away. 

He got the things that he needed and he didn’t get that wet but he still wanted to change his clothes so he decided that he would put the things in the pot and while it’s cooking he can get changed. So he chopped some veg and put it in the water with the noodles and sat around for a few minutes and then remembered that he was going to get changed and he took longer then he though when he heard a voice shout. “quick, quick come down your ramyeon is going to over cook if you take any longer” this surprised san so he ran down the stairs without a top on trying to figure out who shouted it, he didn’t remember hearing anyone coming in and the door was still locked when he got back from the shop. He dished up his food and decided it could cool for a few minutes while he went to search for the person who saved his food. 

He searched the living room, then the bedrooms and lastly the bathroom but there was still nobody. “hello is anyone in here? Id like to thank you for saving my ramyeon, do you want any?” he shouted at the bottom of the stairs, he hoped that he had missed them by seconds while searching the rooms. But he got deafening silence in return. “maybe im going crazy, wow im even talking to myself now” and he went and ate his food while it was still warm. 

Once he finished he decided that he could go and lay in bed and look at memes on his phone. He did that for a few hours and eventually fell asleep and when he woke up another person was in the kitchen cooking. 

He got changed and walked down the stairs after he smelt food. He silently walked into the kitchen but the man who was smaller then san still knew that he was there. “good morning, I though I would let you sleep a bit more before I woke you up for breakfast, im hongjoong by the way” he smiled and took the food off the heat because it was done. “im san, and god does that smell really good” hongjoong put the food into two bowls and they say down and ate together. “so when did you get here then san?” “yesterday about 10 am ish, what about you?” “oh I got here really late like 2 am, you were already asleep so I didn’t bother waking you to introduce myself” “im guessing you are older then me?” he asked, san wasn’t sure so he asked. “well im born in 98” hongjoong answered. “you are older then me im born in 99” “well in that case you can call me hyung if you want to” hongjoong wasn’t someone who liked formalities especially people he’s going to be working and living with.   
“well we have a week to get to know each other before the others get here” san wanted to mention that he heard someone yesterday but he didn’t want to seem crazy so he would mention it if anything like that happened again. 

After a couple of days they got to know each other more. “wanna watch a whole bunch of movies with me?” san asked grabbing the tv remote and hongjoong accepted the offer. 

They watched 2 horror movies before they both fell asleep watching the third. The third movie was about ghosts and them killing people who entered their house. 

Seonghwa woke up, not that he was really asleep but more like ignoring the world, the house he was bound to hasn’t had anybody in it for months after he accidentally scared the couple and their baby off, they left all of the furniture and then next person to come in was an older man who didn’t say much but saying that the house would be perfect but he hadn’t come back and it was still empty. 

Seonghwa was awoken by a boy who looked no older then 18. the boy was struggling with carrying all of the boxes he brought. This must be a relative of the older man who said the house was perfect, he must have been looking for a house for his son?

He watched the boy unpack all of his things and excitedly run down the stairs with his packet noodles in his hands. “if you fall down the stairs I won’t help you” he said while following the boy. Its not like he had anything else to do. The boy then searched the cupboards. Ohhhh I have to go to the shop, but it just started raining” he complained but still put his shoes on and ran. 

Seonghwa was happy that someone was in the house, he hopes he doesn’t scare him away like he did the last few people. When the boy got back he was slightly soggy and seonghwa was extremely glad that he took the wet shoes off at the door or he would have shouted at the boy. The boy chopped the food and put it all in a pot and sat down for a few minutes. “oh yeah I was going to get changed again” and the boy was off up the stairs. Seonghwa kept an eye on the food. 

After a few minutes seonghwa knew that the food was done but the boy still wasn’t back yet. “quick, quick come down your ramyeon will over cook if you take any longer” seonghwa shouted not thinking that the boy would be able to hear him. Seonghwa was still unsure how the woman with the baby saw him and now the boy heard him shout, it was all still confusing to him. 

Seonghwa stayed away from the boy for a few hours just to make sure that he didn’t end up being seen by the boy like the woman. 

The boy forgot to lock the door before he went to sleep so seonghwa locked the door and put the keys on the low shelf next to the door. Again he was confused, usually he can’t touch items but he could the keys? 

A few hours the door unlocked and seonghwa went straight to the door to see who it was only to see another boy around the same age struggling with boxes too. It was dark outside and he clearly had some help putting the boxes on the drive way but couldn’t help but to struggle getting them into the house. He put one of the boxes in the hallway and grabbed a shoe to hold the door open but it didn’t stay so seonghwa held the door while the boy thought it was the shoes. 

After he put the boxes into one of the rooms he looked around and found all of them empty other then the one with the sleeping boy. His duvet had fallen off of him and was mostly on the floor so the new boy picked it up and put it back on him. Seonghwa was sure that he likes the new boy, he’s caring and there was something about him that draws him in. 

the new boy didn’t bother unpacking mostly but he did grab his silver box seonghwa recognised as a computer, there was a lot of things that he learned about by watching the humans who lived in the house. The back of the computer said hongjoong and he assumed that, that was the boys name. 

Hongjoong sat on the sofa and typed out some stuff and seonghwa had fun reading them, sometimes he didn’t get to read the words before they disappeared. After a while seonghwa realised that the words he was writing was lyrics to a song. Seonghwa used to write songs and sing them to help people to sleep. 

However before seonghwa knew it, it was almost bright outside and hongjoong hadn’t slept yet. “god sake, you should have been asleep ages ago” however hongjoong heard it and began looking around the room, when he didn’t see anyone he looked around the house again to be met with just a sleeping boy. Hongjoong eventually came to the conclusion that it was just his body telling him to sleep but as it was already light he might as well make breakfast and he will wake the boy up once its done if he wants any. 

Skip a few days the boys were watching movies on the tv and seonghwa decided to watch with them, it’s not like he had anything to do. They watched ghost movies and seonghwa got quite offended that people think that all ghosts are evil and kill people, he didn’t, he only wanted to help people, like the woman with the baby, he was only calming the baby down so the mother could sleep more but the woman walked in and screamed which scared seonghwa and he disappeared from her sight and she took the baby and ran out the house with her husband and they never came back. 

By the end of the first movie seonghwa was bored and hoped they put different a kind of movie on and instead they put on a clown movie and seonghwa decided that he would just move around until he heard the end credits and he would join them again. When he got back they had started the third movie and both were asleep on the sofa leaning on each other, seonghwa wasn’t surprised hongjoong didn’t really sleep very much and san stayed up with him to keep him company. 

He knew it was going to get cold and grabbed a blanket from the storage cupboard and drapped it over them and it wasn’t until morning when they both woke up and equally looked confused about where it had come from. “did you grab the blanket last night?” hongjoong asked still mostly asleep. “no I thought you had” san replied. “one of us probably grabbed it while half asleep, I mean it makes sense” hongjoong said uncovering himself from the blanket just to hear the door knock. 

He opened the door and found another boy carrying boxes and seonghwa was wondering how many more were going to struggle with boxes at random times of the day. “here let us help you with that” and hongjoong took the box and san took another one while the new boy grabbed the last one. “thanks guys for helping, im song mingi” “im hongjoong and this is san” 

the three boys got to know each other before the next person turned up. Next was yunho. “mingi I didn’t know you were here, damn I guess were working with each other then” everyone unpacked. Yunho ended up sharing a room with san and they got to know each other more. 

The next two showed up a few days later yeosang and jongho. Jongho shared a room with mingi and yeosang agreed to sharing with the next person to turn up. Seonghwa had decided to try and stay away from the boys for a while just because he might get caught with so many people being around. He was used to this many people being in the same house as him, hell he was used to so many more. 

The boys were very excitable and created a lot of mess but seonghwa was happy that they all got along. The next boy to turn up was the last and his name was wooyoung. They let him unpack his things and then dragged him to the living room. 

“first off dont think we are weird for this okay?” was how san started the conversation. “okayyy?” he asked questioningly. “if you see anything or hear anything that isn’t us tell us right away” jongho said and wooyoung was sure they were pulling his leg. “anyway we thought that we should research the history of this house” “guys this sounds like you are looking for a ghost and by the way you are panicking im pretty sure you’re scared” wooyoung said. 

“whoa dudes apparently loads of people have said online that this house is haunted with a boy who looks like a late teen, has black hair and wears an everyday hanbok” mingi said reading off the computer. Seonghwa was obviously in the room when they were reading this out. “research what the land was used for before this house was built” “it was an orphanage” seonghwa said like it was obvious.

“apparently it was an orphanage that was raided and all the kids were murdered apart from 4 that were hidden by a boy age 18 but he was later found and killed by the towns people for not saving more people. His last words were ‘ill protect all of the kids that ever step foot on this land, its my duty to the others’ so my guess is that the ghost that lives here is just protecting kids that live on this land” mingi said. Seonghwa began crying remembering what happened that day, the day he wasn’t able to protect the kids he swore he would, he promised them that he would, that they would be safe. 

“damn maybe we should buy an Ouija board and try and talk to it” san said looking at the others. “maybe we don’t have to” wooyoung said his eyes were wide and when the others followed where he was looking they saw seonghwa sat on the floor head in his arms and his knees brought up to his chin. 

“exscuse me are you the ghost that’s been helping us?” jongho asked and seonghwa nodded without lifting his head. “do you want to talk about what happened? I heard it helps to tell others about things” hongjoong said and seonghwa lifted his head. 

“the owners of the orphanage had left for a few days to talk with another orphanage a day or so away and left me in charge, I tolled them that I didn’t feel confident enough to look after 22 children but they left anyway and the kids didn’t really listen to me and the ones that did always needed reassurance and kept asking if everything was going to be okay and I tolled them that I wouldn’t let anything happen to them. Later that night after I had made sure that all of them were asleep and was just checking on the smaller kids when I heard the others screaming. They were mostly older then 8 and one of them came running to me and tolled me that someone had broken in and were stealing things and had killed the others, but they were using him to lead them to me and the others. I took the one of the babies and a 3 year old and the kid helped me with the other baby and we ran, I really wanted to see if anyone else was alive I really did but I needed to look after the kids I knew were alive. I took them to the edge of the water and tolled the 8 year old to look after two babies and the toddler and they listened and I ran back to see if I could help and on the way I bumped into a neighbour of the orphanage and tolled her where the 4 of them were and she protected them but when I got back to the orphanage it was on fire and I went back in but they were all dead and and I, I really had hoped that I could have saved some of the others. The next morning the orphanage owners came back and there were rumours that I had killed them, why would I have killed innocent children? but when they found out that it was raiders they said that my crime was that I didn’t save as many children as I could because I decided to save the younger children and I then swore that I would look after every child that stepped foot on the grounds and I was killed which was a bit stupid considering that I literally did all that I could” seonghwa had ranted and cried even more, he was sure that what he said didn’t even make sense. 

“that sounds horrible, we could never relate to such pain you went through but if you ever need anything we are here for you” hongjoong said, he was extremely shocked by what he had heard and the fact that all of it happened on the area that they were living. “did any of the kids become ghosts too?” wooyoung asked. “yeah all of the ones that died did but after they did what they stayed to do they disappeared” he said a little but happier. 

“enough about me, you guys haven’t eaten yet and its lunch time and you need to show the new boy that your not all about finding ghosts or watching horror movies” seonghwa said shooing them to the kitchen. “so you were the one that tolled me that my ramyeon was going to over cook then you heard me talk to myself and didn’t tell me that you were a ghost” “and you tolled me that I should have been asleep and watched me talk to myself trying to figure out who you were” “and-” “yes I get it but I really don’t have any clue how you heard me like I was actually just talking to myself and I didn’t mean for you to actually hear me but I think it has to do with how much I care about you kids” he said still unsure. “wait you said you were going to look after all the kids that live on these rounds but how old do you count as being a kid as hongjoong is 21” “well the orphanage had your name written down on the list until you had completed your mandatory service because they earned the money you got while there, so until you all complete your service. After that you wont be able to see me unless someone who hasn’t completed their service comes here” 

seonghwa was there when they all debuted, he was there when they became famous, he was there for them through thick and thin. Eventually he was there when they all had to do their mandatory service they had to do at about 25 due to the company not wanting them to do it too late. when they all came back sure he was sad but he was proud of them, they still spoke to him even if they couldn’t see him and eventually they had to move out. 

The next group of trainees were going to move in and hongjoong made the decision to tell the new trainees about seonghwa after they moved in. 

“we’d like to congratulate you on becoming trainees but its not going to be easy. You are aware that we lived here correct?” hongjoong said. “yes, is something wrong?” “no actually the opposite, while we were here we found something out that really helped us with our trainees years” he continued. “what is it? Please tell us?” “actually its not an it, its a he” and seonghwa came out and scared the trainees. “who is that? Is he a ghost? What does he want from us?” one of them said. “seonghwa here is who helped us a lot, he was there when we needed someone to talk to, when we felt like giving up but yes he is a ghost but that shouldn’t change the fact that he just wants to help you like he helped us, now you will only be able to see him until all of you do your mandatory service or someone who hasn’t is in the house which is how we can see him, please take care of him and he will take care of you” hongjoong said. 

“oh and you have to promise that if you move out you tell the next set of trainees who live here or if there isn’t any trainees then anyone who lives here about him and how much he helps okay?” “okay we promise” 

“and the best thing about living here is I have lived with those 7 idiots so I have so much you can use against them and many many embarrassing things too” seonghwa joked. 

Seonghwa did help hundreds of trainees who lived there and all of them promised to tell the next set of trainees about him and how he helped. He was extremely thankful of ateez and now much they helped him. Even hundreds and thousands of years later he didn’t forget about them and he did look after every child he could right until there was no buildings there any more, right until there were no humans on earth any more and he had completed why he stayed back and was invited into heaven with hundreds of open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know a plot and a ship and ill write it :)


End file.
